Handcuffs
by Zombiebrainz
Summary: Archie persistently begs sex from Maxie, which, inevitably, invokes a response. Too bad it may not entirely be to his liking. [ Rated M, hardenshipping, Archie x Maxie, etc. Have fun ]


How had he gotten here again?

Something about whining how _horny_ he was, how Maxie never gave him any attention. One of the Houndooms would stroll up and instantly be doted upon, and if the canine had the capability of purring, it would have been doing so. Maxie would coo and compliment the damn dog, but when he piped up, oh no, he'd just get a scolding glance and perhaps a scalding word along with it.  
>Something about his level of intelligence—which, they <em>both<em> knew, was on par with Maxie's, but the 'idiotic pirate' trope just stuck—or maybe a degrading remark on his infatuation with water.

_Perhaps the water would be a better husband than I am_, Maxie would snarkily say, but it'd be more so to his Houndoom, still with his lips puckered out and his cheeks puffed as he babied the creature.  
>And then he'd supply with something even snippier, how Maxie could always go back to fucking dirt if that was what he so desired, if his dick wasn't gratifying enough he could go see if Mt. Chimney was willing to take him around for a spin.<p>

"Stop daydreaming, Wingull-brain. Has the seawater finally gotten to you, or is that just your natural incompetence and short attention span kicking in?"  
>Choking lightly, Archie made a noise of protest, feeling the collar of his shirt tighten about his neck, eyelids fluttering in an attempted glare.<br>Pinned—he was _pinned_, shackled down like some kind of _prisoner_, and the most he could do was curl his upper lip, threaten the redhead atop him by angling one of his legs a bit differently.  
>He could kick him off, maybe.<br>But they both knew he didn't have the balls.  
>As much as he loathed being subservient to another, having his dominance stripped from him so cruelly, he would not dare harm the far more slender man.<p>

Studying the twitch of the left corner of Archie's mouth, the slight build-up of saliva that soon was swallowed—_flex_, his throat pulsed, and Maxie wondered what his tongue tasted like, as if he hadn't already memorized it—a smirk came into view.  
>"Oh, sweet. You're so quiet, are you sick? Have you become ill?"<br>Maxie tutted, mockingly putting the back of his right hand against Archie's forehead, which was indeed heated, the tanned skin pleasantly warm to the touch. Not feverish, but soon it would be, whether it be from anger or from lust and need.  
>Maybe all three.<p>

A growl.  
>Maxie blinked, red meeting gray, and he chuckled, patting Archie's cheek.<br>"Cute as always. I should have done this sooner, you were simply _so_ easy to trick—" His hand reached out and touched the handcuffs that kept Archie's wrists pinned to the backboard, the old cuffs that the pirate had thieved away from some Interpol agent.  
><em>Just in case<em>, he had said. It more than likely in the circumstance of needing to immobilize a foe.  
>Maxie, acknowledging Archie's strong sense of power and leadership, doubted he had been hoping to be trapped to his own bed and stripped of his ability to boss him about.<p>

"Fuckin' _cheap_," was all Archie spat in return, rolling his shoulders to loosen up the taut muscles that had been drawn tight by the awkward, upward positioning of his arms. He stretched himself up more, tried to even the strain, but stopped immediately when Maxie slammed his hands down onto either shoulder.  
>Blinking, curious, Archie's attention drawn, he was coaxed into minding as Maxie waited for a long, patient moment for his full attention.<p>

Once certain he had it, he began speaking, voice as cool and collected Archie remembered from several years back, before they had nearly destroyed the world.  
>What a good time that had been.<br>He kinda missed it.

"You are going to listen and obey me like the dog you are," Maxie began, and his voice was deepening, obtaining a tone that was enough to make Archie squirm.  
>The urge to whine was rolling up his throat, thick and heavy, but the steady red gaze upon him kept him fixated, reminded of his previous thirst.<br>He had begun getting too touchy with Maxie, his hands feeling up his thighs, his ass, lips touching his throat and nose breathing in his scent.  
>He smelled of vanilla, his hair that of some tropical shampoo.<br>He had taken a shower earlier that day.

The scent-memories flooded the forefront of his mind and had he the capability, he would buried his face back into Maxie's soft red hair, swap their places and have his way with that man's body.  
>Instead, he just listened and minded, did as he was told, and Maxie smiled.<p>

"Attentive, I like that. Perhaps you are smarter than I initially thought."  
>A finger crawled up the underside of his jaw, Archie letting out a hiss of breath, the tickle of it against his warm skin sending a shiver down his spine.<br>_More_, his mind growled.  
><em>More than that. Don't be cheap.<em>

Alas, he was just going to go along with this, play the game so he could get his rocks off.  
>Maybe if he was good enough, he could woo the cuffs off his wrists and show Maxie all of his appreciation for this.<p>

Maxie moved, and Archie perked up, eyes tracking the other as he went to remove his sweater.  
>That fast?<br>He was half-hard at best, aroused only by desperation and need. His shackled state was something more of a frustration, but his heart began to pump at the sight of light, smooth skin.  
>Soft, easy to sink his teeth into.<br>One time, he had forced Maxie into wearing one of those stupid turtleneck sweater due to all the marks he had left on his neck, littering his jawline and his collarbone as well.  
>The shirt was past his naval now, and soon slipping past shoulders surprisingly broad.<p>

Maxie was not terribly skinny, nor bulky.  
>He was trim, fit, and his body tapered down into an almost curvaceous shape for a man, with a smattering of freckles dappling the skin of his shoulders and a slight amount of dark red hair leading down to his groin.<br>Archie could feel himself salivating again, eyes flickering rapidly over every curve and dip, every spot that he had yet to fully establish as his own. Only his own—_mine, mine, mine, mine_—

"Lay down entirely."  
>The tone was clipped, commanding.<br>Archie had yet to entirely lay on the bed, stubbornly attempting to sit, ease the pain of his arms, which would more than likely stop if he just laid down.  
>But it felt so <em>submissive<em>, as if he were giving in.

Hesitating, Archie's hungry, lustful look became pitiful.  
>Wordlessly he whined.<p>

"_Lay down_."

And lay down was what Archie did, his back thumping entirely down onto the sheets—silk, a dark purple due to their incapability of deciding between red and blue, with golden trimming—and his chest heaving a shuddering sigh.  
>Blinking patiently, already feeling the uncomfortable strain of his dick against the inside of his jeans, he studied Maxie's half-nude figure with a hungry intensity that was enough to even elicit a shiver from the redhead.<br>The vulgarities of human attraction was baffling at times. It was messy, disgusting, and overall a waste of time for a man who felt no attraction to women.  
>There was no purpose if he could not reproduce and carry on his lineage, yet he could feel it everywhere in his body.<br>His fingers stung with the urge to trace the tanned muscles of his lover's body, his tongue needing to taste Archie's own, and his flesh wanted _touch_ and _skin_ and _scratching_ and _bites_.

A deep breath was taken, regaining his composure with an exhale, and Maxie pushed back his mussed hair, maneuvering forward on the bed.

Observing Archie for a moment, making sure he was quite certainly fixed there, slim fingers worked forward into the button and zipper of his jeans, piquing the interest of his pirate lover.  
>His interest, of course, was in that of satisfying the half-hard cock in his pants—and if Maxie intended on sucking him off, he could work with that.<br>Not entirely what he wanted, but if he was being such a good boy to be treated with such a reward, there was no use in denying it, right?

"Lift up your hips," Maxie muttered, and Archie obeyed more than happily, tilting his hips upward and letting the jeans slip away. Sighing in sweet relief at the lessened pressure on his groin, Archie contentedly waited for Maxie to do something, but there was now a pause.  
>… What was he doing?<br>"Where're you—"  
>"Did I say you could speak?"<p>

Archie shut up for the sake of keeping the ball rolling, finding himself slipping easily into this submissive role—he hated it, why did he have to bend over, ass up, for Maxie?—so long as he would receive his reward in the end.  
>Fishing around in the neighboring nightstand—what was in there, what was Maxie looking for?—Aogiri craned his neck, curious as to what he intended on withdrawing.<br>A bottle of lubricant, smart choice, and… A vibrator?

He eye-balled it warily, but didn't think much of it.  
>He recalled using the device prior, and it was a struggle to keep himself from grinning at the memory of Maxie screaming out from the sheer pleasure of it, begging him to cum.<br>Afterwards, of course, Archie ended up being cuffed over the head for teasing him so, but it had been worth it.  
>So, what did he intend to do with the thing now?<p>

"Spread 'em, big boy," purred Maxie, and thoughtlessly Archie went with it, only after reconsidering his obedience as fingers traced the elastic waistband of his briefs.  
>A tug, and his erection was freed, already far more swollen than before with blood.<br>Apparently, the lackluster show of Maxie stripping himself of his shirt and the usage of his imagination was enough to get him somewhere.  
>Studying Maxie with suspicion and interest, lust-fogged mind pliable and easily to manipulate, the smile Maxie obtained was enough to get him to arch a brow, only for his expression to melt into bliss with a hot moan.<p>

"_Hngh_, _Maaaax_," he whined sharply, resisting the urge to rut himself against the index finger that slowly traced the pad of its tip along his length. Slow, teasing, _mocking_, he could see how much pleasure the other was taking in this.  
>Probably getting off to seeing him tormented.<br>Great.

But he didn't have the ability to vocalize his frustration with this, just the energy to roll his hips with a disappointed sigh when the touch left him. Just enough to remind him of his need that came and went, at one time tolerable, the next insufferable.

"What is it that you always say to me?"  
>Archie, who had shut his eyes in his attempt to recall the luxurious sensation of being touched, cracked an eye open to look at Maxie.<br>His own eyes were heavily hooded, dark with lust, lips slightly parted.  
>He could see him breathe in, and he craved to bruise that mouth with his own.<p>

"When you have me bent over, pushed down against the bed, cock so deep inside my ass I can feel it in my stomach?"  
>He was doing something with his hands, but Archie was addicted to his voice by this point, the blood rushing down to his groin with every hot word that floated to him.<br>"How you want me to just _scream_ your name, moan so _hot_ and so _loud_ that our neighbors down in Lavaridge will hear me while you fuck me hard?"  
>Maxie's tongue flickered out to lap at chapped lips, and Archie felt his own mimic the action, arms shivering from restraint.<p>

"I want to hear you," Maxie pressed on, and Archie felt something else pressing as well, one half of his brain trying to figure out where that pressing was coming from, what was happening, while the rest was just wanting to drink in more of Maxie's sultry voice.  
>"Every word must be <em>screamed<em>, I want the walls to vibrate with your need, for you to _beg_, beg for me to ride your filthy pirate cock like I have begged you to fuck me into the bed—"  
>A gasp from Archie, slick fingers, somewhat cold from lubricant, pushing into his anus, past the tight sphincter, stretching the taut muscles and making him arch in shock.<p>

"_I want to hear you_."  
>Archie, unused to this foreign sensation, felt the urge to crawl away, elude the fingers jammed up his ass. Usually it was the other way around—Maxie purring like a kitten as he fucked him with a few digits, prepared him for the real deal.<br>This was odd, _different_.  
>It was a reminder of his lack of power, deflating his ego a touch alongside his hard-on, even if it still pulsed with a painful need.<p>

Slow, careful, mindful despite his prior harsh and his control, Maxie pushed in one finger to the knuckle, feeling Archie tighten around him on reflex.  
>A coo, and the tanned pirate was relaxing, giving him a look of warning that suggested he would not be appreciative if he harmed him any way. He may be quiet now, but he wouldn't be quiet later if he did manage to mess up.<br>Just chuckling, Maxie simply persisted, gradually easing him up to another digit, settling with just two. He was not intending on inserting anything terribly large.  
>He could suffer with being a bit tighter.<p>

"Relax," Maxie cooed, taking some delight in for once being superior.  
>His fingers retracted, and Archie, opening his mouth to give a snarky response, something along the lines of how a little bit of warning would have maybe given him the opportunity to 'relax', when something was inserted.<br>"Max—_ieee!_" he yelped, voice pitching up, the vibrator inserted successfully, even if it was enough to nearly have Archie wrench away.  
>His husband's smirk was enough to make his blood boil, but moments later, his toes were curling and his back arching again as the vibrator was switched on.<p>

"H-_ha_, t-thanks for the _warning_ there, buddy o' pal," Archie hissed, cringing internally at his own stutter, unable to help it.  
>The switching of their roles was strange, foreign, and he shifted as best he could to try and get comfortable, whimpering at the vibrator pulsing inside of his body.<br>Oh boy, if he had been in control, this would not be _happening_—yet, it did not stop him from swallowing dryly, basking in the pleasurable heat that lavished his skin.  
>Archie could see why Maxie acted so favorably whenever they brought this little toy out.<p>

"The pleasure is all mine, love," responded the redhead in kind, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth.  
>He would allow that snippy little remark to slide.<br>It was only one time.  
>However, if it occurred again, he would be far less forgiving.<p>

Reaching for the lubricant again, giving Archie time to adjust the low-setting of the vibrator, Maxie ticked his eyes over the other's body. It was still primarily clothed—jeans and briefs gone, but the button-down shirt still there.  
>Annoying.<br>Without thinking, he dropped the bottle, let it roll some distance across the sheets to settle somewhere nearby, dipping down.  
>Archie, swamped by newfound sensation and fixated on his own little world, nearly did not notice the shadow over him, but it was hard not to see Maxie pressing close, the other's mouth smothering his own.<p>

In that opportunity, he pushed up, finding the rare chance of dominance in forcing his tongue into Maxie's mouth. And the redhead permitted it, letting his lips part and accept the invasion, groaning hotly into Archie's own mouth as his fingers worked at the buttons on his front.  
>He had been ignoring his own need, the heat in his groin that strained against his slacks, the clothing he had worn to work that day. So unprofessional was it now—the briefs within already damp with precum, and Groudon forbid that it stained the specially tailored material.<br>It had cost a pretty penny to afford it, and it would end up out of Archie's pocket if it was ruined.

The last button was popped off, and Maxie's mouth abandoned Archie as well, the pirate licking his lips to hang onto whatever lingering flavor he could find. A shudder rolling thick down his spine as another hot flash of pleasure overtook him, cock fat and swollen now against his stomach, torturously hard with no relief in sight.  
>"Maaax…" he whined, rolling his hips some in pleading, tongue lolling slightly out of his mouth.<p>

"What is it?"  
>The sharp, cutting tone was different from the orgasmic, sultry voice he had used prior.<br>It was almost enough to make him recede back, but he knew what the redhead was asking for, and that in itself nearly made him squirm.  
>He didn't want to do it, didn't want to choke it out, but as Maxie teased the switch for the vibrator, gradually amping it up to its next setting, his breath hitched, eyes rolling back momentarily behind shut lids.<p>

"_Fuck_," he groaned, partially in pleasure, partially in defeat.  
>"M-Maxie, I need you real bad…"<br>"And?"  
>Archie grimaced, a slap to his pride, his voice nothing but a murmur in hopes that Maxie would pity him and relief the tension within his groin. Obviously was he not going to be getting away with that so easily.<p>

"I n-_need_ you, so fuckin' bad, Max," he sighed instead, and his hips rolled up again for emphasis. Panting, pleading, eyes hooded, he continued, voice husky, "You're all I want right now. All I need. _H-hng—_y-you're… I need…"  
>It was difficult to focus, his mind in a haze, mouth agape as he panted. His body had long since gone limp and stopped fighting the sensations and the cuffs, and by that point Archie wasn't even so keen on protecting his pride.<br>"_Please_, just let me _cum_."

The lubricant was recovered, and with his thumb glossing over the closed cap, Maxie tilted his head back, smiling coyly.  
>"Why didn't you just say so, dear?"<br>Had he been in a clearer state of mind, Archie would have rolled his eyes while Maxie let a dollop of the cool lubricant pool onto his fingers.  
>Rubbing the pads together, warming the gel so that it would not be so shockingly cold, Archie watched warily as he reached down.<p>

"Don't give me that look. Another night, perhaps, we will go in that direction—tonight, I want you to _fill_ me."  
>At first did his words arrive as scolding, sharp, but they warmed with lust. Heated, harsh, Maxie's lips curled back in a feral sort of smile, something that brought chills to Archie's spine as his lubricant-soaked fingers found his weeping erection.<br>Intermixing with precum that had begun to dribble down the thin, taut skin and trace the bulging veins, the lube was still cool enough to have Archie roll his head back, a loud, unrestrained moan escaping him.

"Jus' like that, _god_, _Maxie_," he crooned in approval, tilting his hips to further permit the stroking of his length.  
>Maxie wrapped his palm entirely about its girth, squeezing firmly and dragging down, taking satisfaction in the hitch in Archie's next inhale as he went slower, let his fingernails lightly graze the sensitive skin.<br>The primary purpose was to get it to a point in which he would not be _impaling_ himself, but it did not mean the redhead could go a touch slower, hold back on his own tightening pants in order to watch Archie squirm and whimper and whine for more, more, _more_.

And then, all of it was gone.  
>The fingernails teasing the flushed, reddened head, the soft palm massaging into the hot veins, cooling them some with lubricant.<br>The, oh god the _wonderful_ strokes, the pulling on his erection that teased it so beautifully, brought him so close, made him feel blissfully _ready_ to orgasm—

A zipper distracted Archie from his internal lament, eyes going from glazed with need to hungry as Maxie undid the button of his slacks, zipped down, and shimmied his hips out.  
>Evaluating his slacks, deeming them to be clean of any potential stains, they were rather carelessly tossed aside onto the floor to be collected at a later date. Folding neatly would be useless—they were to be thrown into the laundry either way.<br>They lacked an especially thrilling destiny.

Slowly, his thumb worked under the waistband of his underwear, gaze flickering up to meet Archie's. Or at least _attempt_—the man was fixated on his private little show, watching as Maxie slowly, mockingly, teased his hips out of the undergarment, let it gradually ease past his thighs to reveal his own erection.  
>Archie notably leaned forward, the handcuffs keeping him rooted, and let out another moan, one intermixed with his frustration as he only thumped back, forced again into obedience.<p>

"You crack me up," Maxie dryly remarked, giving a low huff as his hand, still wet with lube, traced up the length of his cock. Hips tilting into the touch, while the redhead usually wasn't much for giving a show, there was something simply so wonderful about seeing Archie stare at him with such lust.  
><em>Lust<em> churned up from how this was something he could not have without direct permission, and now did Maxie truly understand the power rush Archie had when he was in control.  
>Pointedly did he give a throaty moan as he pumped the base, kneeling on the bed, legs spread some to give a proper viewing.<br>Archie licked his lips.  
>Maxie resisted a smile.<p>

"Mm, _Archie_," he groaned, his fingers working lower.  
>Lips parted with every pant, eyes shutting and head tilting back, he pressed a digit inside of himself, shivering at the odd sensation. Usually it was different—Archie pinning him to the bed, muttering filthy things into his ear while his fingers fucked him to the point of him simply begging for something bigger. And more often than not, the necessity for masturbation wasn't there.<br>Not when he had a man as horny as this one hounding after him.

Shivering again, hips wiggling as he accustomed himself to it, he pushed in deeper, felt his body rapidly adapting.  
>While it usually was not one of his own hands doing this sort of work, he was used to it nonetheless, quickly getting to the point where his hips were working down with every motion, teeth chewing at his bottom lip.<br>"Ah, _damn_, Archie," he groaned, pushing in another finger to scissor himself, stretching the tight muscles that relented against his actions.

"Isn't this what you had desired? It is simply too bad it isn't your dick inside of me, just a simple pair of _fingers_," sneered Maxie, giving moan, pushing back down upon himself, head rolling back in the bliss of sheer sensation.  
>"Max—"<br>"Beg for it. If you are going to whine at me, then _beg_."

Archie flinched. Well, that was particularly straight forward, and he thought over it for a moment, debating whether or not the wound to his pride would be worth having his dick treated properly.  
>Just one second of falling back into the agonizing flood of sensation was enough to make him settle, squirming and feeling the urge to rip out the vibrator, unable to stand being pushed so close, yet still hanging on the brink.<br>It wasn't _fair_.  
>But when was anything such?<p>

"Maxie, _please_," he whimpered, shifting, his hands, again, testing the cuffs.  
><em>God<em>, how he just wanted to rip out of them, pin the redhead down, make him take every inch of himself and understand just how horrible this torture was—

Maxie moved, and Archie focused, his internal dialogue of getting some sort of revenge stalled as the former Magma leader straddled his hips, his ass teasingly brushing against his drooling erection.  
>On reflex did his hips buck, only to be forced down by a firm hand, Maxie's hooded gaze checking that wouldn't be occurring again.<br>"How much do you need me, babe?" he hummed, his head tilting back, his eyes training themselves on Archie's face.  
>A bead of sweat was rolling down his temple.<br>His tanned complexion was flushed, the gray of his irises looking almost black from lust.

"So much," rasped Archie, resisting the urge to simply rub himself against Maxie's soft thigh, get himself off that way. The vibrator was driving him insane, even with its particular low setting—how did he even _deal_ with this thing inside or on him in any which way?  
>It was difficult to reclaim any sort of clarity, left in a heavy fog of need and sexual desire that was easy to manipulate.<br>"Will you stop harassing me for sex? And other such favors?" Maxie asked, voice a low purr, the pads of his fingers dancing along the underside of Archie's jaw.  
>His fingernails glossed along the other's beard, and with a shiver, Archie moaned, "Yeah, fuckin' <em>sure<em>, just… _Please_…"

Smiling, pleased with this outcome, Maxie intended on holding Archie to his word.  
>Especially as he dipped his hips lower, his hand finding and guiding the tip of the other's cock to himself, hissing as the head penetrated him.<br>"So _big_," he remarked, low and throaty, as he pushed himself down further, feeling Archie's thick erection slip in easily with the help of the lubricant.  
>He could feel his lover shudder beneath him at the sensation of it, the sweet tightness that enveloped his weeping member.<br>"Better than just a few _fingers_."

With a bit more of gently easing, he felt himself settle entirely onto Archie's lap, pausing a moment to get used to the sensation of being _filled_.  
>Perhaps it wasn't that bad, allowing Archie his kicks every once in awhile.<br>It certainly wasn't shabby on his end, especially as he began to rock, his need overpowering the necessity to tease and mock Archie with his endless supply of power.  
>There was only so far he could go until he just simply craved it, could not deny that he was immune to these stupidly human desires and wants.<br>Maxie groaned as he slammed his hips back down after lifting up, his hands crawling up to brace themselves against Archie's broad shoulders, fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

"You feel so _good_," Maxie moaned, Archie's hips rising up to meet him, skin slapping against skin, the tempo increasing.  
>His head felt feverish, body in a sweat, feeling himself clutch tighter and harder onto Archie.<br>Was he whispering his name, or was that Archie moaning his own into his ear, hot breath puffing against the sensitive shell and causing him to whimper and whine and grind himself down.  
>The power left him breathless, the ability to decide his own tempo a glorious thing, and yet it didn't alter much from what it usually was.<br>Fast, hard, seeking to get off quickly and to reach that point of sheer elation that would rattle the both of them.  
>Maxie sank his teeth into Archie's neck to stifle another cry, the larger man's hips slapping up against his ass.<p>

"M-Max, I'm gonna—"  
>There wasn't much more permitted past that—Maxie forced his mouth over Archie's, stifling the warning and letting it be known that it was unnecessary.<br>No budging would be occurring; he was fixed to his spot, incapable of ruining his rhythm for the sake of cleanliness.  
>Later, he would regret it.<br>Now, he held onto Archie as a sort of anchor as he broke away, his face burying into the crook of his neck as movements became erratic, pants became deeper, cries louder, everything spinning, dizzily, Archie's sharp cry-

"_Archie!_"  
>Orgasmic bliss overtook his mind, any sense of his superiority vanishing in the wake of primal desire being sated, cum staining Archie's stomach, and after a moment of heaving for breath, Maxie could feel the other man's essence dripping down between his thighs.<br>_Disgusting_, he thought, the allure of sex fading, slow and gradual with the euphoria that had shaken his body, made his skin so hot and sweaty and _sticky_.  
>Erugh.<p>

For the time being did he remain where he was, forehead nestled up against Archie's shoulder, and then did he begin to ease off, exhaustion something he could ignore for a moment in the wake of how disgusting he was now.  
>"Could you at least get the cuffs off before you end up slinkin' off…?" Archie grumbled, his own chest rising and falling in deep, slow breaths, softening penis easily slipping out of Maxie's body.<br>The redhead rolled his eyes, and then fumbled for the nightstand, where on top the key rested.  
>Exactly where he had let it.<p>

"I suppose. Though I prefer you like this," he murmured, leaning forward over Archie, working in the key and unlocking the cuffs.  
>They fell apart easily, and immediately did Archie take the opportunity to sit up properly, rubbing his wrists with a grumble regarding the red marks that had been bitten into the skin by the metal.<br>Next time he'd be a bit easier on tugging so hard.  
>If there was a next time.<br>Maxie would have to get lucky on tricking him twice in a row.

"Where you goin'?"  
>Slipping his legs off the bed, grimacing faintly at how sore his ass exactly was, Maxie looked back, raising an eye brow.<br>"Shower. I feel revolting, and you ejaculating inside my ass didn't help—"  
>"You got off to that, man. You practically <em>asked<em> for it when I tried to warn you."  
>Again did Maxie roll his eyes, getting entirely off the bed to snatch up his shirt, slacks, and underwear, dumping the articles into the laundry hamper.<br>After a moment of thought, Archie's jeans followed the same route.

"You get to do laundry tomorrow."  
>Already at the door of the conjoining bathroom, ignoring Archie's groan of disdain, Maxie did pause, fingers grasping the frame of the doorway.<br>With a wince, Archie was delicately turning off the vibrator—whose sensations he had long since grown numb to, now simply a nuisance—and remove it from his person, making a gross out face at it.  
>Cleaning that later would more than likely be his chore.<p>

"… But you may join me for a shower. If only because you're just as disgusting as I am, and I don't feel like sleeping with a Grumpig tonight."  
>Disdain turned to a pleased look paired with a self-confident grin, Archie hopping up, closing the distance as Maxie began to try and disappear into the bathroom to elude whatever was coming next.<br>That was entirely impossible as an arm wrapped about his naked waist, Maxie this time feeling the need to groan bitterly as he was drawn close.

"Are you ready for _Round Two?_"  
>"Are you ready to do <em>more laundry?<em>"  
>"… You're no fun."<p> 


End file.
